Bye, Bye pattie Papillion
by Juvia Agreste
Summary: Llegó al risco agotado, con las mejillas rojas y sus ojos verdes brillaban de emoción, su cabello azulado se meció con el viento y tenía una sonrisa gatuna en el rostro. Nadie dirá jamás que Hugo Agreste Dupain-Cheng no disfruta de un buen reto.


**Desaparecida por años, y vuelvo con pura tragedia, pero perdónenme, estoy volviendo a ver One Piece, y voy en el arco de MarineFord… Y Ace… (Llora en una esquina desconsoladamente)****.**

**ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª**

Miró el cielo azul, como sus ojos.

Miró el mar azul, como sus ojos.

Miró a su hijo vestido de azul, como sus ojos.

Suspiró profundamente, desde que tenía 15 años amaba el azul, los ojos de _ella_ eran azules, a pesar de que su memoria siempre la recordará como la chica de rojo y negro.

Ahora, ella vestía de negro. Se encontraba dormida, ya no despertaría.

_Ella_ siempre amó el mar, así que decidió que ahí descansaría. En el mar donde tuvieron su luna de miel.

Dónde ella le dijo que estaba embarazada de Hugo.

Hugo.

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos al mismo tiempo que los de su hijo.

Él también la extraña.

Sus suegros estaban hundidos, ellos descubrieron su identidad con el tiempo, y no aceptaron la responsabilidad que pesaba sobre los hombros de _ella_, pero entendieron que no dejaría París solo, incluso si eso significaba que no contaría con sus padres.

Él también estaba destrozado. Si solo no la hubiera dejado sola...

Debió entrar con ella. Cuando la vio llena de sangre rodeada de todos esos doctores, solo pudo quedarse estático. No reaccionó.

Y así se quedó hasta que una enfermera trajo a su hijo.

Su madre le dio el nombre, sabiendo que era el nombre que él quería para su primer hijo.

_Y ahora único._

No quería más hijos si no era con su esposa, con _ella._

En su brazo derecho, Hugo empezó a bostezar.

Y en su brazo izquierdo... Llevaba a su esposa.

La soltó en lo alto de un risco.

-Descanza, mi Lady.

Hugo corría hacia la tumba de su mamá, su padre se había quedado atrás con su tía Alya y su tío Nino. No la conocía, pero todo el mundo hablaba maravillas sobre ella, que ella fue la aprendiz más joven del abuelo Gabriel, que todos la amaban.

Un día, escuchó que ella pudo ser una famosa heroína, una mujer tan valiente, que protegía París junto con su compañero gatuno.

Cuando le preguntó a su papá sobre ellos, él se puso pálido y le gritó que eso no era cierto, que no quería que hablara de eso. Fue la primera vez que le alzó la voz.

Tenía fotos de ella en la casa, pero no la reconoce.

Llegó al risco agotado, con las mejillas rojas y sus ojos verdes brillaban de emoción, su cabello azulado se meció con el viento y tenía una sonrisa gatuna en el rostro.

Nadie dirá jamás que Hugo Agreste Dupain-Cheng no disfruta de un buen reto.

Entonces vio a una mujer sentada frente a la tumba de su madre. La mujer tenía un traje rojo con puntos negros, el cabello lo tenía largo y sujeto en dos coletas, Hugo se acercó y unos ojos azules le devolvieron la mirada.

-¿Quién eres?- su papá había dicho que él debía ser educado-. ¿Qué haces en la tumba de mi mamá?

La mujer le sonrió suavemente y Hugo sintió que ella jamás le haría daño.

-Esto de visita.

-¿A quién visitas?

-A mi hijo.

-¿Y dónde está?

-Viviendo, amando, disfrutando.

-Que rara eres. Hasta vistes raro.- y entonces Hugo se acordó que así vestía alguien más-. ¿Te gusta Ladybug?

La mujer parpadeó con sorpresa.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- le preguntó.

-Por que una vez la ví, papá se enojó mucho, pero lo recuerdo claramente.

La mujer entonces se rió.

-¿Eso hizo?

Hugo no se enojó de que se hubiera reído. Le gustaba la risa de esa mujer.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-. Le preguntó.

-Me llamo Marinette.

-¿Marinette?-. Se emocionó Hugo.- ¡Te llamas igual que mi mamá!

-¿Ah sí?-. Le preguntó risueña.- ¿Quieres que te diga un secreto?

Hugo asintió con energía.

-Yo conozco a tu mamá.

-¿¡De verdad?!

-Si, de hecho, ella me pidió que si te veía, te dijera que ella te ama con todo su corazón, así como a tu padre. De hecho, dile a tu padre: _Deja de ocultar lo que no se puede, mi hijo merece saber lo que hacíamos, Chaton._

Hugo frunció el seño. Y Marinette sonrió.

-Solo hazlo, él entenderá.

Entonces un viento sopló fuerte. Hugo cerró los ojos y el aire se susurró.

-Hasta luego, mariposita.

Hugo gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Hasta luego, mariposita!

Y escuchó algo caer detrás de él.

Su papá y sus tíos estaban atónitos.

-Hijo, ¿Qué acabas de decir?

-Lo que Marinette me enseñó-. Le contestó su hijo.

Los adultos se miraron entre sí.

-¿Quién?

-Marinette, ella estaba vestida con un traje rojo con puntos negros y...

-¡Basta!- gritó su padre.

Hugo se calló al instante.

-Adrien... -reprochó tía Alya.

-Te dije que no quería que hablaras de eso, ahora vamos a ver a tu madre.

Hugo lo miró sin moverse.

-_Deja de ocultar lo que no se puede, mi hijo merece saber lo que hacíamos, Chaton._

Adrien se quedó de piedra. Igual que sus tíos.

-¿... Qué?

-Eso es lo que me dijo Marinette, dijo que tú entenderías.

Adrien calló de rodillas y abrazó con fuerza a su hijo.

-Si es una orden de mi Lady, debo hacerlo.

Hugo aprendió mucho de su madre después de eso.

No volvió a ver a esa mujer, pero no hizo falta.

Marinette, Ladybug, su madre, no importaba. Sabía quién era y cuánto lo amaba.

Incluso si él se convertiría en el próximo LordBug.

Y Tikki le contaria sobre su madre, y que él había heredado algo más que su torpeza y su valentía.

Había heredado su amor.


End file.
